


Welcome to Welcome to Chili’s

by bluefirebabe



Series: Awakening Chatfic Universe [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Young Anna (fire emblem), again: not the main fe13 Anna, she’s her daughter I really gotta make it clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefirebabe/pseuds/bluefirebabe
Summary: Set during the chapter of The Rumor Come Out: Does Everyone Is Gay? with the same title. Nah has been pining after Anna for a while now, and she’s finally going to get her number.
Relationships: Anna (Fire Emblem)/Nn| Nah
Series: Awakening Chatfic Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749421
Kudos: 2





	Welcome to Welcome to Chili’s

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god someone help me before this becomes a legitimate OTP for me. I thought normal rarepair hell was bad but I’d be the only one to ship this at all oh fuck.

Nah parked the car and ran right into Welcome to Chili’s, swinging the door open and almost hitting Brady in the face with it. He’d be fine, what mattered was that the beautiful girl at the register was... fine. Laurent’s sister was thankfully nothing like her annoying older brother.

The way she absentmindedly pressed random buttons as she waited for literally anyone to relieve her boredom—elegant. Just about everything she did was. Anna was a genius on the Mathlete team, and popular to boot. Sure, she used her charm to sell things for way too much money at all the team’s fundraisers, but Nah would’ve been her number one customer anyways.

She barely had any excuses to talk to Anna at school. The redhead was always busy with something, whether it was studying or hanging up posters or reading in the library. Finally, Nah had an excuse to talk to her. Maybe half past midnight wasn’t the best time. It was something, at least, and she’d have to thank Yarne and Severa for going missing and giving her this wonderful opportunity.

The brunette began to bounce over to the counter, and then realized she had no idea what to say. Anna hadn’t seen her approach at all, so she could safely retreat. Severa didn’t seem too invested in her conversation with Noire at the moment (although that girl usually tried her best to not seem invested in anything), so Nah headed over there to make a plan.

”Oh, what do you want?” Severa looked away from Noire to glare at Nah.

”Hello to you too.” Nah said, before realizing something. Noire and Severa were probably secret girlfriends or something, which meant Severa knew how to get a girlfriend! She smiled.

”I’m busy, what do you want?”

”Look, I need help with something.” Nah glanced at the only employee in the store, not sure how to talk to her.

”Not my problem— Oh, I see. Laurent’s gonna kill you, you know.” Severa smirked. Noire seemed to have no idea what they were talking about, and just stood there quietly.

”He can try! I’ll be perfectly safe.”

”If you’re that sure of yourself, just go talk to her. Ask for her number or something. Bye.” Severa waved her away with her hand, turning back to Noire.

”But what do I do?”

”M-my brother says to just smile... but he doesn’t really have the best luck with women.” Noire smiled slightly.

”Then what do I s—“

”Bye!” Severa waved again, making it clear the conversation was over.

That wasn’t the best advice... Nah decided not to lose confidence, and walked back over towards Anna. Smiling, since that seemed an alright thing to do, the brunette greeted Anna with a wave.

“He—“ Nah’s voice cracked and she coughed. “Hello.”

”Oh, Nah! I haven’t seen you around here much... or ever, now that I think about it.” Anna was kind as always, speaking cheerily, as if her and Nah were dear friends or something.

”And you’re here often?” Obviously she was here often! It was her job that she likely had a few times a week.

”Just about every day—night, really. I’m the only one who can come in this late, especially on weekdays, so they pay me a pretty penny!” Anna smiled, showing that signature trait of her family: money.

Anna had inherited more from her mother, Anna, including the name. Laurent’s name wasn’t Anna, but even he still had a small thing with cash. Usually it was trying to get the best deals to spare their pockets. Nah thought their family must have a lot saved for college, and they’d probably spend it all. Two genius kids, one of them a young entrepreneur, it was clear they’d be going to Harvard or something.

”And I’m talking too much already! So, what brings you here? The food isn’t all that great if I’m being honest...” The redhead placed a finger on her chin in a dissatisfied way. “I thought working here would get me some free food as well as a heap of coin—I was right, but the ice cream’s about the only thing good to eat behind the counter.”

“Um, maybe that then? Ice cream, I mean.” Nah dug around in her messenger bag, trying to get whatever money she had. There wasn’t a lot of time to plan their rescue, and she suspected some money had fallen out when the two gay idiots tried driving. Luckily she was a smarter gay idiot.

“No charge, they aren’t expecting me to sell much of anything! Though... if you had a spare coin or two, I wouldn’t mind pocketing it.” She giggled.

”I might... uh, somewhere in here.” A few coins were all she could find in her bag, but she held them out to Anna anyways. She realized the plan was going a bit off. This was just a business transaction, not the kind of conversation that would lead to getting her number.

Anna pushed the money away, shaking her head. 

“It was a joke!—though, it did sound terribly rude...” Anna pressed her finger onto her chin again, looking thoughtful. “The ice cream is free... Well, it was already. Hm, I ought to pay you instead!”

Before Anna could grab a hundred dollars or something from the cash register, Nah scraped up some bravery. One hand clutching the strap of her messenger bag, the other in a tight fist, she spoke.

”I was thinking, instead of money... you could give me your number?” She had said it coolly enough, yet a small amount of sweat was forming on her forehead. The nervousness started to be visible. “I mean—you don’t have to pay me at all, it’s fine! This is _your_ job!”

”Aw, that’s not much of a payment... I would’ve asked for it eventually anyways.” The redhead typed something into her phone and offered it to Nah. She typed her number in and handed it back, getting a text a few moments later on her own phone.

 **Unknown:** Heyyy~! 💖

After quickly saving her number in her phone, Nah put it away to talk to Anna a while longer.

”Oh, I nearly forgot your ice cream! One moment, please~!”

* * *

“Who knew giving a useless lesbian my advice would get me stranded?!”

”Sev, calm yourself. Don’t get ya head all in a knot.”

”That isn’t even a saying—and Noire took _your_ car, remember! Geez, she could’ve at least taken me along.”

”Vroomie...”

“Um... c-can we get moving..?” Yarne shivered despite the multiple layers of clothing he was wearing.

The rest of the night for them was a walk home in the cold, and a lot of screaming. Like, seriously, a lot. Maybe too much.

At least Nah and Anna got to hold hands at some point on the drive to the brunette’s house. That was more important than the fact Severa was practically freezing to death out there.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read because I really need to spare her eyes from my bad unedited writing (love ya 💖). Please point out any super obvious mistakes I didn’t see!


End file.
